


Christmas Miracle

by nchorsemama



Category: Merle Dixon - Fandom, Rick Grimes - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, Kindness, Love, Tragedy, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchorsemama/pseuds/nchorsemama
Summary: An emotional Christmas story I wrote for the holidays. I'm really proud of how it turned out and I hope you love it as much as I do.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Miracle

Christmas Miracle

Daryl crawled into bed and watched the digital clock on the nightstand as it changed to 12:00 am. It was Christmas morning. Christmas had meant nothing to him for all of his life until 3 years ago when he met his beautiful wife of the same name. Ever since that unexpected encounter, Christmas meant everything to him in every way.

His beautiful wife aptly named Christmas, of two years would be giving him the best present of all this year. A daughter, something he never, in his wildest dreams, ever thought to have.

He thought back to the day when they met… 

He’d woke up on Christmas morning which to him was just another day of lost income. He and his brother closed their auto shop only because they knew there wouldn’t be any customers, the town literally closed down on that day. He had reached for his smokes only to realize the pack was empty.

“Shit!” He’d said aloud and got up and threw some clothes on praying that the 7-11 would be open for at least a few hours for travelers to fuel up. It was only 4:30 am and still dark out.

As he traveled the streets looking for anything open that might sell smokes, he was met with darkness.

“Son of a bitch!” He cursed, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. He turned down a back street to make his way to his brother’s house to bum some off of him, when he saw a little coffee shop with the lights on and an open sign in the window. He never came this way so he had no idea the place even existed. Maybe they had a cigarette machine, he thought and parked on the street to go inside. His first thought as he stepped inside was…. Well it looked like someone came in and puked up Christmas, with all the decorations there were. He’d given the little bell that announced his presence a dirty look.

“Merry Christmas! I’ll be right there.” An unseen female voice called from the kitchen. Great, that’s all he needed was cheery merry Christmas on a day he’d never celebrated. NOT. As he looked around the shop, he spotted a cigarette machine and sighed with relief. All he needed now was some quarters. He sat at the counter waiting for the unseen voice and noted that even the salt and pepper shakers were images of Santa and Mrs. Claus and rolled his eyes.

He heard the tingling bells before he could see them. He pulled his wallet out so he could get his smokes and get out of this holly jolly bullshit.

“A merry Christmas to you Daryl.” A voice of an Irish angel rang in his ears causing him to look up quickly to see the person who knew his name. If he hadn’t been sitting on the diner stool, he was sure his legs would have buckled and he would have been in a puddle on the floor. He’d never, in all his 29 years seen a more beautiful woman in his life. Her hair was like molten lava, a fiery red curly mop that he wanted…no needed to touch. Her skin was like porcelain and her blue/green eyes twinkled like stars on a crystal clear night. And her smile erased all the Christmas nonsense that surrounded him, even the adorable elf outfit she was wearing that included the curled tip shoes with bells attached.

“How do you know my name?” He asked her, then mentally kicked himself for sounding so lame.

“As one of Santa’s helpers…I know everyone don’tcha know, I know who’s been naughty and who’s been nice.” And then she winked at him. Before he could respond the doorbell jingled and she looked up in surprise.

“Maggie! Glenn! Merry Christmas to you my loves. What are you doing here, I gave you the day off?”

“It wouldn’t be Christmas without you so we came to help.” Maggie said hugging her.

“Where do you want us?” Glenn asked.

“Come with me and I’ll get you caught up to where I’m at with the cooking. Maggie love, will you pour Daryl a cup of coffee for me please?”

Maggie came over with a cup and the pot of steaming coffee.

“Merry Christmas Daryl.” She said putting it in front of him then grabbing a snowman creamer pitcher. He thanked her.

“I’ll be back, I’m just going to give Christmas a hand in the kitchen before we get busy.” 

“Christmas?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah, you know, the elf.” Lord have mercy, her name was Christmas, Daryl thought shaking his head. No wonder this place was decked out.

He may as well stay for a cup of coffee he didn’t have anything better to do. He asked Maggie for change to get some smokes, then lit up to have one while he sipped his coffee. Maggie disappeared in the kitchen and he just looked around. He noticed a 10 x 10 area that was devoid of everything and thought to himself, what a wasted space. She could easily fit another half dozen tables there. Maybe her business was slow, after all he’d never seen it. Maybe she was new to the area and just getting started. As he was lost in thought, when his Irish beauty returned putting plates of food down in front of him. Eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, pancakes, grits, and biscuits with sausage gravy on them. His eyes bugged out and his stomach grumbled with the feast she’d set before him. He looked up at her beautiful smiling face.

“I didn’t order anything.” He said looking around for who may be waiting on this incredible breakfast.

“It’s my gift to you for taking time out of your Christmas day to spend with me.” Before he could respond, the door bells jingled again. He turned to see a homeless person trying to come through the door with her shopping cart.

“Merry Christmas Crissy!” The old woman called out.

“Sally! Wait, let me help you with that.” Chrissy called out and left Daryl to go around the counter to help her. As he sat eating what he would call ‘A king’s meal’ he watched as Chrissy held the door open and helped pull the shopping cart in. She parked in that area where there was nothing he noted. She then hugged the filthy woman and kissed her cheek.

“You’re early Sally.” She said to the woman.

“Thought I come a little early in case you needed some help, and maybe get a shower and wash my clothes.”

“Of course, Sally, you know where everything is, but then you’re in charge of saying Merry Christmas to everyone who comes in.” Chrissy told her, making the woman give her a toothless smile.

“Have a seat and I’ll get you some breakfast.” Chrissy said.

“Oh, not yet Chrissy, I want to wait for Doc.” Sally answered.

“I be smelling a romance blooming.” Chrissy said making Sally blush.

“Oh, hush now you, I’m too old for all that stuff.”

“Poppycock, you’re never too old for love.” Chrissy corrected her.

Next their town Sherriff Rick Grimes came in with his son Carl and one of his deputy’s Tara Chambers. Daryl knew them because he did the maintenance of all the police vehicles in town.

“Where do you want us Crissy?” Rick asked her. 

“Right here at the counter, breakfast first then work.” Rick just shook his head, but didn’t argue with her, it was pointless, what Christmas wanted, Christmas got.

She disappeared into the kitchen, only to come out, arms laden with plates of food, and 3 empty plates, so they could serve themselves. She poured coffee for them, then looked over at Daryl.

“How you doing handsome?” She asked him pouring him more coffee.

“Hey Daryl.” Rick said. “What brings you out on Christmas morning?”

“I asked Santa for him and he gave him to me for my birthday.” Chrissy interrupted.

“You asked Santa for Daryl Dixon?” Carl asked with a laugh.

“Careful laddie, it’s not too late for Santa to put you on the naughty list.”

“I was hoping you’d wait for me…” Carl said.

“What and have your Da arrest me! Not in this lifetime lad! Nah….” She said shaking her head.

“I asked for the best strongest warrior of Clan Dixon, A mate to settle me down and take me in hand.”

“Pfft…You can’t be tamed.” Ricked told her with a smile.

“Tis why I put it in Santa’s hands to choose.” The doorbell tinkled again, and she was off.

Daryl’s head was spinning and he was blushing as they talked about him right in front of him. He turned to see Rick staring at him.

“What?” He asked uncomfortably.

“Do you know Christmas?” The Sherriff asked him seriously.

“No, I just came in to see if they had a cigarette machine because everything’s closed today. Why?”

“Be cause you’re the first man I’ve ever seen her flirt with, she normally keeps away from the male species, unless it’s an old man or a child, someone she feels safe with.” He said with a frown.

Daryl noted that Hershel and Beth Greene were here to help as well. Hershel was Maggie and Beth’s father and owned the Bed and Breakfast in town. Daryl took care of their cars too. They were followed in by Aaron and Eric with their daughter Gracie, who he knew as well. They owned a very successful Pizza place on Main street that he frequented often. More food was brought out as everyone sat at the counter and they called out greetings and wishes for a Merry Christmas to him. 

Rick, Tara and Carl got up after eating and cleared their dishes going into the kitchen. Minutes later Maggie and Glenn came out with their breakfast to eat. Crissy brought out more food for the newcomers until everyone was eating.

But the jingling bells never stopped as Jesus who owned the Martial Art Studio came in followed by Eugene who owned the Book Nook, book store. As all the business owners finished eating, they cleaned up after themselves and went to the kitchen.

He was now only sitting with Eugene and Jesus, when he got the biggest shock. His brother Merle and his Sister-in-law Carol came walking through the door with his niece Sophia. They were in an animated conversation with Rosita and Sasha, deputies as well, in their town.

Daryl wondered if he was the only one who didn’t know about this place and the woman who ran it.

“Uncle Daryl!” Sophia cried out and ran to him. He scooped her up to kiss and hug her. He watched the surprise on his brother and Carols face at seeing him there. His brother used to be like him where Christmas was concerned, but Carol and Sophia put a stop to that right quick. Carol had told him it was deal breaker and no daughter of hers would be subjected to a man who didn’t believe in Christmas. He changed his tune quick cause he didn’t want to lose her.

Chrissy had been coming out of the kitchen with food for Jesus and Eugene when she stopped short seeing Daryl interacting with little Sophia and Gracie. It was in that moment that she decided she was gonna marry Daryl Dixon. Maggie almost bumped into her coming through the door.

“What’s wrong?” She asked looking over to where Chrissy was staring.

“I’m gonna marry that man.”

“Who, Jesus? You know he’s gay right?”

“No….I’m gonna marry Daryl from the Clan Dixon.” She left Maggie with her mouth hanging open, to take the food to Jesus and Eugene. Maggie quickly followed putting plates down in front of Merle, Carol and Sophia.

Daryl watched as a man about his age limped his way up to the counter.

“A very Merry Christmas to you friend.” Chrissy called out and moved towards the man.

“I was wondering if you have any work that I could do to give my family a Christmas breakfast?” The man quietly asked. Christmas lowered her voice as well.

“It’s my gift to you and your family, bring them in please.”

“Thank you but, no…. I want to provide for my family we don’t need charity. Merry Christmas to you.” And he turned and began to limp away.

“Wait!” Chrissy called out running around the counter to go to him.

“What can you do?”

“I’m good with hands, I can fix just about anything. And before I joined the Marines, I was a fry cook to pay my way through college.”

“I could use a fry cook today, we’re about to get really busy in the next hour.”

“I’m your man then.”

“What’s your name?”

“Luke Coleman.”

“And your wife and kids?”

“My wife is Colleen and my kids are Liam, Callie, Brandon, and Polly.”

“I’m happy to meet you, bring your family in and you can make breakfast for them and you and eat before the rush begins.”

“Thank you.” He said taking her hand and bowing his head to her.

She watched as he limped outside and slid the van door open. It was clear that they were living in it. The children appeared to be all under 10 years old. Introductions were made and Luke went to the restroom to clean up before handling food and cooking. He spied the showers and thought to himself how much his family would love to take a hot shower. It couldn’t hurt to ask if he work that off too. He set out to talk to Christmas about it.

Daryl watched as she escorted the family back to the restrooms, then disappeared into the kitchen. He waited 15 minutes then made his way back there. When he stepped inside, he was shocked to see the walls filled with shelving. There were stacks of towels, shampoo, conditioner, soap, laundry soap, and toiletries. The opposite walls shelves were piled with sweat pants and sweat shirts, all black in color. Daryl used the urinal and was washing his hands when a door on the back wall opened and the man with his 2 boys came out all wearing the black sweats, freshly showered.

**********************************

Daryl looked at the clock 12:43 and rolled onto his side and grabbed his wife’s pillow to him. He hated that she wasn’t beside him, and had spent many sleepless nights just like this one. Always reflecting, picturing her beautiful face and that smile that outshined the stars. Luke, Colleen and the kids were now like family to him and Merle. He closed his eyes and remembered his first encounter with Luke in that restroom. 

***********************************

“Hey, I’m Daryl.” He said holding out his hand to shake. Luke shook it and told him his name.

“I heard you tell Christmas that you’re good with your hands and could fix just about anything, does that include cars and trucks?”

“Yes, I was a mechanic when I was in the Marines. You have a problem with your vehicle, I’d be happy to help you, but I can’t until this afternoon. I’m helping out here today.”

“No, my brother and I own an auto shop in town here and have been looking for someone who knows their way around under the hood.” Daryl knew after witnessing his conversation with Chrissy that he’d have to word his offer carefully.

“Boys take our clothes to Mommy, and tell her I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Yes sir.” His boys responded and left with their dirty clothes.

“I can pretty much fix anything Daryl and will give you a free days’ work as a trial.”

“Nah…I don’t take charity. I’ll pay you for any work done.” Daryl said with a smile throwing his words back at him. Luke smiled.

“I would love the opportunity to show you what I can do. No one likes to hire a cripple and I’ve had a hard time finding a job.”

“Good, when can you start?”

“As soon as I’m done here this afternoon.” Luke said excitedly. Daryl smiled.

“We’re closed today for Christmas, how about tomorrow morning at 8?”

“Thank you, Daryl, I won’t let you down.” He said shaking Daryl’s hand again.

“When you’re done here, you can follow me and I’ll show you where the shop is and give you the tour.”

As Daryl watched Luke with his family sharing the good news, his wife was crying with tears of happiness as they hugged each other. That’s when he got another idea.

He found Merle and Carol and told them what he’d done and was planning to do. They both agreed to it. Merle slapped him on the back.

“You’ve always been the sweet one, baby brother.” Daryl ignored him and went to run his errands telling them that he’d be back to help.

**********************************

By the time Daryl got back to the coffee shop that he’d just noticed was called ‘LIVE, LAUGH, and LOVE’ it was bursting at the seams with homeless people. They were laughing and visiting and enjoying a feast of food. The 10 x 10 area that Daryl thought was wasted space was now filled with shopping carts that held the only belongings these people had. Many had already showered and were dressed in the black sweats, others were chatting while folding freshly laundered clothing. Homeless children were playing with prominent business owner’s children, giggling and running around the coffee shop. There were even dogs in the shop that were companions to some of the homeless. It looked like total chaos. Daryl didn’t even realize he was standing there with a goofy grin on his face until Rick slapped him on the back.

“Welcome to Christmas mayhem!” He told Daryl looking around.

“What can I do to help?” Daryl asked.

“Just collect dishes when people are done and see if they want anything else, keep drinks filled.” Rick said. Daryl nodded.

“Hey Daryl!” Daryl turned to see who was calling his name. It was Gus. He was a homeless man that used to go through the shop’s dumpster looking for cans to turn in for change. Daryl had put two huge trash cans in the lobby and the shop marked cans only and would wheel them out every Saturday for Gus to pick up instead of him going through the dumpster. All he had to do was pull the liners out of the two trash cans and tie them up, attach them to his cart, and he was on his way. Daryl never saw him unless he was working late. Every Saturday he’d buy him a big hoagie from the grocery store and put it in a bag on top of the cans. The man waved him over to his cart.

He was digging through it when Daryl came up. He finally found what he was looking for and held the bag out to Daryl with a big toothy grin.

“Merry Christmas boy.” Daryl opened the paper sack and there was a six pack of bud light inside. He’d left a 20 dollar bill with his sandwich Saturday as a Christmas present for him.

Chrissy came walking up to them.

“Merry Christmas Gus, I was worried that you weren’t coming.”

“Nah…I wouldn’t miss it, just takes me a little longer to get here since I moved closer to Daryl’s shop to collect my cans. It’s a gold mine over there, 2 huge bags full every Saturday topped with a gourmet sandwich. Most definitely a prosperous move.”

Daryl blushed, Christmas fell more in love.

“There’s a shower open.” Someone called out.

“Oh, gotta run, that’s for me.” And he was off. Daryl smiled and shook his head. Chrissy linked her arm with his.

“Luke told me he got a job over at your shop.” She smelled so good and her hand was warm on his arm. He didn’t realize he said it out loud until she answered him with a flirtatious smile.

“Bet I taste even better if you want to give it a try.” His face turned beet red and he covered it with his free hand, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

“Chrissy!” Maggie called from the kitchen. She reached up with her free hand and pulled his head toward her and kissed him. It was chaste and sweet.

“You’re adorable, put that beer in the fridge and we’ll have it on our date tonight.” She said and went to see what Maggie needed.

Date? What date? Daryl thought and took a deep breath willing his dick to calm the fuck down. He’d been called lots of things in his lifetime, but adorable wasn’t one of them.

“Dude, what the hell, Chrissy has never shown an interest in any man and she’s all over you. What did you do?” Glenn asked him. Daryl didn’t know what to say. He had no idea what the hell was going on.

“I didn’t do nothing but come in and buy some smokes, I don’t even know her.”

“Well, she’s been asking all about you.”

The next several hours passed quickly and Daryl had to admit that he was having fun. The homeless people were delightful and funny, mostly they were kind to everyone, even to a known redneck with a childhood of being called a bad boy like him. He helped where ever he was needed as some of the volunteers like Rick, and Tara had to leave for their shifts at work, and others that had families to go see. Carl stayed behind when Daryl offered to give him a ride home when everything was done. He really enjoyed the stories they told, since his grandparents were deceased.

The showers were all done by noon but the washers and dryers were still going strong. Daryl noticed that as clothes were washed and dried everyone was changing back into their own clothes and putting the black sweats into the laundry bin to be washed. He came to realize there was system in place that everyone knew about but him. He went in search of Christmas. It wasn’t that he had anything else to do but, he really wanted to know what else was going to happen, and when this date was gonna be.

He found her in the kitchen helping Carl do the dishes. He grabbed her hand dragged her into the first doorway he found, which happened to be the storage room.

“You dinna have to drag me like a dog Daryl, I would have come willingly.” She said with her Irish brogue more pronounced.

“Sorry, you kissed me and just walked away I just wanna know what’s going on.”

“What would you like to know?” She asked him.

“I want to help but I feel like I’m the only one here that doesn’t know what’s going on….I mean I know what going on I just don’t know….what’s going on…shit!” He said running a hand through his hair.

She took his hand into her own and placed her other hand on the side of his cheek, looking directly into his eyes.

“Well as everyone finishes their laundry we just visit and enjoy Christmas with each other. At 2 o’clock Christmas dinner will be served and everyone will take home a meal for tonight. Then we exchange gifts as they leave, and say our goodbyes until next Saturday. I’m only open on the weekends and Holidays.

“So, you do this every weekend?”

“Yes, it makes me happy, and I’ve made wonderful friends, I don’t have a family of my own Daryl, this is my family.” She had to be the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said.

“Beauty is nothing if you’re ugly inside, Daryl… you’re beautiful here…” She said caressing his cheek. “But your true beauty is here.” She said laying her hand over his heart. He didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I ain’t never been called beautiful a day in my life and you don’t even know me.” He said.

“You’re wrong Daryl of the Clan Dixon, I know you offered a crippled man a job today, I know you made a homeless man’s dumpster diving easier and it gave him money in his pocket. I know now that you also provided a meal for that man every Saturday. I know that you’ve given jobs to troubled youth in your shop and helped them with their studies, if not by yourself, you sent them to Eugene for tutoring. I know that you give discounts to those that are less fortunate than yourself when they need car repairs. I know that you are planning to rent Luke and his family your apartment above the shop. And I’m sure that if I keep asking around…I’d find out much more about this beautiful heart you carry in this massive chest.

Daryl just stood there speechless. No one had ever said things like this to him.

“I’ve seen you with the children today and know you’d be a wonderful father. I want to marry you and have your children. I didn’t think you existed. I’m as surprised as you are I can assure you, but now that I’ve met you….I don’t want to let you go. So I hope that you won’t run for the hill’s to get away from this crazy woman you just met, but life is too short, I’m 29 and thought I’d never find the right guy, so I stopped looking and then didn’t you just walk into my little coffee shop before 5 am and you’re still here.”

“Where’s Christmas?” She heard someone ask.

“I’m being paged, we’ll talk more today on our date.” She gave him a quick kiss and turned to walk out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him and kissed her like she’d never been kissed before. It was long, and possessive and curled her toes, when it ended, she was breathless, and forgot what she was about.

“Anyone seen Christmas?” She heard someone ask again.

“To be continued….” She said softly and left, her body still trembling with want. Daryl stayed where he was until he could get himself under control.

The next couple hours passed quickly and Daryl helped carry out all the food pans that held Christmas dinner. It would be buffet style so everyone could choose what they liked. It was a loud happy affair, and Daryl had to admit the food was delicious. There was turkey, ham, potatoes, stuffing, gravy, rolls, corn, green beans, sweet potatoes, mac n cheese, pies, cakes, and cookies, and so much more.

While everyone enjoyed their meal and filled containers for another meal, Daryl helped Christmas put a goodie bag in every cart.

“What’s in it?” Daryl asked.

“A jar of both peanut butter and jelly with a loaf of bread, a bottle of water and 2 cans of dog food for those that have dogs.”

“You’re amazing, you know that right.” He said quietly with meaning.

“We’re all amazing Daryl, everyone who was here today. It’s been a wonderful Christmas, hasn’t it?” She said looking over at her extended family who were laughing and joking having a wonderful time, both the homeless and the townspeople.  
Daryl looked over to where she was watching and saw it all through her eyes, what she meant.  
Luke walked up to them and asked Christmas if there was anything else she’d like him to do.  
“You’ve gone above and beyond earning breakfast for your family.” She began as she pulled an envelope from her apron pocket to hand to him. When he looked like he may refuse, she quickly added….  
“Like you Luke, I don’t accept charity, I’ve deducted your breakfast and showers from your pay.” She said with a smile and a wink, knowing she was forcing him to take the well earned money. It made Daryl laugh and then think about the damage he’d done to his perfectly clean apartment that he was going to rent to them.

*************************

Daryl looked at the clock. 3:16 am. He turned over and smiled as he remembered slamming all the doors back in the apartment until the knobs went through the sheetrock in the walls behind them. Spreading trash from the shop through all the rooms, smearing honey on the counters and inside the fridge and dumping the dirt from the dust pan in the shop on top of them. He had pulled off cupboard doors, spread pizza sauce in the oven and baked it, cracked an egg on the stove top and turned on all the burners. He really trashed the place. He mentally patted himself on the back for thinking of a way to let them have a month or two of not paying rent to fix up the place. He’d dirtied his hands and marked the walls around all the light switches.  
Christmas had praised him for being so clever. God, he missed having her laying in his arms. He would be a father tomorrow, have a daughter that he and Christmas created together with so much love. It will be both the happiest and saddest day in his life. He pushed that thought back to think about Luke and Colleens reaction to the apartment. It was not what he expected, after all the damage he had done.

********************************

As the last person left the little diner, Daryl looked at all the gifts laying on the counter that the homeless people left for Chrissy. It was clear that everything came from dumpster diving. Most of it was Christmas decorations, which Chrissy oohed and awed over every little piece given to her like it was the very best gift she’d ever received. Most pieces were broken in some way, which is why they were thrown out but Christmas loved them all and found a place for each and every one of them in her little diner, which made Daryl shake his head and smile.  
They made short work of finishing the clean up then locked up and left to drop Carl off and head toward the shop, with Luke and his family following. Once they dropped him off, Daryl told her what he’d done to damage the perfectly clean apartment, and of his plan. Christmas was delighted and praised him for how clever he was. It warmed his heart. No one had ever called him clever.  
“Ah…not only strong and brave with a beautiful heart but so verra clever too. I’m a lucky lass indeed.” She said making his heart melt and then she slid over the seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder like she’d done it a 1000 times, only it was the first time. He could very easily fall in love with this woman, and thought he just may already be there. He’d never met anyone like her.

When they reached the shop, Daryl was a little nervous that maybe he’d done a little too much damage, so he was already apologizing while going up the stairs. Christmas took hold of his hand and it instantly calmed him down. He unlocked the door and entered before , turning on the lights. Chrissy gave his hand a squeeze for comfort. Clearly, the man she was going to marry wasn’t comfortable with deceit. In her eyes, he just got better and better.  
As soon as Luke and his family got inside, Colleen began to cry. Daryl felt like shit now. Apparently, he’d gone too far.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll get someone out to clean this up as soon as possible. I … I just haven’t had the time…”  
“No!... No…it’s just perfect! It’s so big, so nice, nothing a little elbow grease can’t take care of. You don’t know how much this means to us…” Colleen interrupted him, then hugged him. Luke noticed all the supplies on the kitchen counters to do the repairs as Daryl gave them the tour.  
“Daryl, I can do the repairs, you don’t have to hire anyone.” He said so grateful for having a place for his family other than their van.  
“Really, you know how to fix all the holes in the walls…the leaky faucets?”  
“Yes, I can fix just about anything.”  
“Alright….does 2 months rent free sound fair in trade?”  
“More than fair. Thank you, Daryl.” Luke said shaking his hand and counting his blessings.  
“If you need anything for the repairs just go to Dale’s Hardware and have him put it on my tab.”  
Daryl took Luke down to the shop and showed him around. He felt he made an excellent choice in hiring him.  
“You’ll be on a 2 week trial period where I’ll pay you each day in cash. That’ll give you time to get a bank account for direct deposit and you’ll have the cash for your other needs.” He handed him the keys for the apartment and the shop. They went back upstairs and Daryl and Christmas said their goodbyes to the family.

*****************************

When they got back into the truck, Daryl put the key in the ignition but didn’t turn it. He was at a loss, he realized everything was closed and they were supposed to be going on a date. He was clueless on what to do. He didn’t want to screw up, he really liked Christmas, that is…. the Christmas that was sitting beside him right now.

Christmas could feel Daryl stiffen a little beside her.  
“What’s wrong Daryl? Have you decided you want to make a run for it, away from this crazy woman?”  
“Nah…I .. I just don’t know where to go…everything is closed.”  
“How bout we go park somewhere and make out? I’ve never had the pleasure of making out in a truck before. Only first base though, after all, I’m not a loose woman.” She said with a laugh. Daryl smiled, then got serious.  
“You’re too trusting. You don’t even know me. I could take you far away from here never to be seen again.” He scolded.  
“But you wouldn’t.” She answered.  
“You don’t know that. You don’t know me, you just met me!” He said with a little more force.  
“Daryl Dixon! Are you telling me you would cause me harm if we went somewhere to make out?”  
“NO! I would never hurt you in any way!”  
Christmas just smiled at him. Then leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
“And there you have it.” She said with a smug grin.  
“You’re impossible.” He grumbled under his breath as he started up the truck. She scooted over next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
“Aye…my Da told me that daily when they were alive, but he still loved me as you will too.”  
“You can’t possibly know that?” He said with exasperation.  
“Of course, I can. Haven’t we been together since before 5 am this beautiful Christmas day? Aren’t we going somewhere so I can make out in a car for the first time? Why Daryl Dixon…you’re already this much in love with me.” She said holding up her thumb and index finger with about a quarter inch of space between them.  
What could he possibly say to that? So, he placed his thumb and index finger against hers and separated them as far as her tiny fingers would open.  
“No… it’s this much.” He said, and pulled out onto the road and headed for the park in the center of town, leaving her mouth hanging open. It was his turn to smile.

**************************

Rick was in his police cruiser on his way to pick Carl up from his Mom’s house. They had gotten into an argument and Carl wanted to come home rather than spend the night with his Mom. Rick and Lori had maintained a civil relationship for Carl’s sake but Carl was still very angry with his Mom and prompted fights with her so he could go back home to his Dad. He couldn’t seem to forgive her for her affair with his Dad’s ex partner Shane, which ended their marriage.

He was turning down Main street which was empty with nothing open on Christmas day. He was admiring all the Christmas lights that would soon be put away until next year when a horn sounded. It sounded for a good 10 seconds allowing Rick the time to pinpoint it. It was Daryl’s old truck in the park. What the hell was Daryl doing out here? He wondered to himself. He rolled up behind it and got out of his cruiser with his flashlight. First thing he noticed was that the windows were all steamed up. He smiled to himself then frowned. Who was Daryl out here with?  
The horn sounded again and he could hear Daryl’s muffled curse and a woman giggling. He tapped lightly on the fogged up, driver’s side window.  
“Shit! Stop! Someone’s out there!” Was Daryl’s urgent whisper.  
“Is making out in a car illegal then, Daryl?”  
“Shhh…. I’ll handle this.” He whispered and began to roll the window down to see Rick with an ear to ear grin on his face.  
“Well fuck me.” Daryl said covering his face with a hand, making Rick laugh out loud. Rick quickly assessed the situation. Christmas straddling Daryl’s lap Daryl’s hand on Chrissy’s behind, his shirt unbuttoned and her hands on his bare chest, her lips puffy and red.  
“What are you kids up to out here, you know there’s no loitering in the park after dark, Daryl.”  
“It’s all my fault Rick.” Christmas began. “See, I’ve never made out in a car before and I asked Daryl if we could.” Daryl groaned, Rick laughed. He looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up.  
“Christmas, shut up.” Daryl told her.  
“I most certainly will not. I will not let you get into any trouble for my actions. No husband of mine will go to jail for something I wanted.”  
“Christmas!”  
“Husband?” Rick asked with a raised brow.  
“Well of course, he’s my intended, you don’t think I’m the kind of girl to just make out with anyone, do you?”  
“Oh my God…..” Daryl said behind his hands as he shook his head. He knew without a doubt that Rick would never let him live this down. The bastard was enjoying this.  
“No, not at all.” Rick reassured her.  
“Is there anything I can do to keep my Daryl from being arrested?” She asked Rick.  
Rick looked from her to Daryl.  
“I suppose a small kiss would keep me from running him in.” Rick told her with a smile. But she thought he was serious, and leaned toward him.  
“Over my dead body.” Daryl growled grabbing her around the waist and pulling her up against him, causing her behind to hit the horn again. Rick laughed.  
“Alright, I’m going to let you kids off with a warning this one time…but…if I catch you again, I’m running you in.” His said still chuckling backing out of Daryl’s reach. Daryl flipped him off and moved Chrissy over beside him before starting up the truck. Lord he’d never live this down. He knew Rick would tell everyone about this.

******************************

Daryl rolled over once again and held his wife’s pillow a little tighter and cried. He just knew that he couldn’t go on without her. How could he possibly be blessed with a beautiful daughter and lose the only woman he’d ever loved in his life, on the same day? That’s why he knew he’d get no sleep tonight. Today was the day he’d have a daughter and lose his beautiful wife.  
For the past seven months, Daryl had spent every night at the hospital reading and talking to his daughter while holding Chrissy’s hand until they kicked him out at 11pm. He’d never missed a night, not one single night.

He thought back to that fateful day…….

He was at the garage when his wife called him.

“Hey beautiful.”  
“Hi handsome. How late are you working tonight?”  
“Why, you wanna get lucky?”  
He smiled hearing his Chrissy’s beautiful laugh.  
“I’m the luckiest woman on God’s green earth, Daryl. Make no doubt about that.”  
“I’ll be home whatever time you want me home. Just name it.” He told her.  
Christmas knew she had the best husband in the world and couldn’t wait to tell him the news. She was 8 weeks pregnant!  
“I was thinking jammies, movies, and takeout in bed tonight.”  
“Lose the jammies and I’m in.” He teased her.  
She laughed again.  
“But we have plans to make and I can’t think straight when you’re nak….”  
Daryl heard the crash and her scream before the phone went dead.  
“Christmas! Chrissy!” He yelled even though the phone call had ended.

“Merle! Luke!” Daryl yelled dialing Ricks number as his heart was beating out of his chest.

******************************

Christmas could barely contain her excitement. She couldn’t stop smiling as she left the doctors office and made her way to her car. She was pregnant! She got in the car and pulled out her phone. As she sat in the parking lot waiting for Daryl to answer, her mind was racing. They were going to have a baby.  
She was so happy talking to her husband that she never saw the garbage truck jump the median on the 8 lane highway in front of her and smash into the semi-truck. Looking up hearing the unmistakable sound of metal hitting metal she just knew that she was going to die, she ducked anyway as the trailer came down on top of her car…….

******************************

Ricks face mirrored the horror of the onlookers as he rolled up on the accident scene. Had he not talked to a panicked Daryl, he would have never known that it was her crushed car under the flipped semi-truck trailer.

How could he tell Daryl that the love of his life was dead? There was no way that she could have survived that. He could hear the sirens in the distance of the firetrucks and ambulances.

The doctors from the clinic that Chrissy had just left were already assessing the drivers of both the garbage truck and the Semi-truck.  
Rick had to push back all his personal feelings and take charge of the accident site. It took over two hours to get the trailer off of Chrissy’s car and then to cut her lifeless body out. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when someone shouted that he could feel a slight pulse. Rick raced over. Blood…so much blood. She was not responding to any kind of stimuli.  
Both legs were broken after being crushed under the steering wheel. The left side of her head was bloody. Once she was cut out of the car, she was life flighted out to the hospital, where Daryl had been anxiously waiting. By the time Rick was able to leave and go to the hospital to be with Daryl, the waiting room was packed with people. He searched the room for Daryl and saw him with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He spotted Merle and went to talk to him first. Everyone looked like they had been crying.  
“Hey, any news?” Rick asked him.  
“It’s really bad Rick. She still in surgery, they’re trying to stop the bleeding on her brain. She wasn’t responding to anything when they brought her in. The doc doesn’t know if she can be saved. They asked Daryl if she was an organ donor. And Rick….she’s pregnant, that’s why she was in that parking lot.” Rick’s eyes flashed over to Daryl, his heart breaking for him.

**************************

Daryl rolled out of bed. It was all still so fresh in his mind like it happed yesterday and not 7 months ago. He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his tear stained face. He looked into the mirror.  
“I don’t know if I can do this without you Chrissy.” He said to his own reflection.  
“I don’t know how to be a Father. What if I suck at it? What if I do something wrong? I miss you so much.”  
Then he smiled hearing her voice in his head. She had so much faith in him. ‘I’ve seen you with the children Daryl, you’ll be a wonderful Father to our children.’  
He dried his face and looked at the clock… 4:22 he might as well get a shower and head to the hospital. There was no sleeping for him. They were doing the C-section at 8 and this would give him some extra time to talk to her before….  
He shook that thought away.  
He quickly showered and dressed and headed for the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

******************************

Merle couldn’t sleep. He’d be an Uncle today, but more importantly he needed to be a brother, a strong brother, because Daryl was going to need him today more than he ever needed him before. His baby brother who had a shit life growing up had always remained so sweet yet he was a lone wolf until the day a little elf came into his life in the form of Christmas. He shook his head. Who would have thought that he and Chrissy would hit it off so fast? Of course, no one ever thought that he would find love with his beautiful wife Carol either, including himself. He had not only gained his beautiful bride but a daughter that he considered his and spoiled rotten according to Carol. He smiled to himself, he loved spoiling his girls.  
His Carol had taken control and set up a whole network for taking care of his little brother after the tragedy. Daryl had refused to leave the hospital for the first 6 weeks after the accident, he insisted he needed to be there when she woke from her coma and could be taken off of life support. Unfortunately, that never happened. But Luke’s wife Colleen took care of making sure that Daryl had breakfast and lunch Monday thru Friday at the shop and then a calendar was made for who would make him supper each night for when he got home from the hospital in the evening. Daryl came home every night of the week with food already waiting for him to just warm in the microwave.  
Daryl opened the diner every weekend but would leave by noon to go sit with his love, leaving Glenn and Maggie in charge. He knew Christmas would want that. Expect it actually.  
All of the business owners that Daryl had just been an acquaintance with became good friends after he and Christmas got together. They were all a tight knit group now.  
Merle felt Carol’s arms slip around him from behind and knew how blessed he was to have found her. Who would have thought that a dick like him could be so lucky. He was a changed man now.  
“Can’t sleep?” She whispered nuzzling his ear. He turned around to face her kissing her softly.  
“Looks like you can’t either.”  
“I missed you. I don’t want to be alone tonight, like you, I’m also worried about Daryl.” She told him.  
Merle took his wife to bed and held her. He needed it as much as she did.

*****************************

Ricked flopped down on his bed with his hands behind his head and blew out an exhausted breath. There would be no sleep for him tonight. His heart was in pieces with what his good friend Daryl was going through. It would all be over tomorrow…or today he thought as he looked at the clock and saw it was already past midnight. It was Christmas day. A day Daryl never believed in until 3 years ago, when he met and fell in love with his good friend Christmas.  
Christmas had surprised all of them. She was the pursuer and Daryl her prey so to speak. She fell fast and hard and wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Everyone had enjoyed the chase and almost felt sorry for poor shy Daryl. Almost.  
“Dad?”  
Rick reached over and turned on his bedside lamp.  
“Can’t sleep?” He asked his son.  
“No, I’m worried about Daryl. I don’t want Chrissy to die tomorrow, dad.” He said as the tears streamed down his face. Rick got out of bed and hugged his son.  
“None of us do Carl…. none of us do.”  
“But… why is this happening to them dad? Why? They’re such good people. Why do bad things happen to good people?”  
“To be honest son… I don’t know…. But I do know that Daryl has a lot of people who love him, like us and we’ll be there for him. We’ll help him through this. We’ll be strong for him.” Rick just held his son tight and allowed him to grieve.

******************************

“I can’t even imagine losing you, let alone losing you on Christmas day.” Jesus said to Aaron as they lay in bed holding on to one another.  
“I mean…why can’t they wait a few days before they take her off of life support so it’s not on Christmas day?”  
“I don’t know maybe it has to do with her being an organ donor. But I do know that Daryl is going to need all of our support to get through this.”  
Aaron held Jesus a little tighter, after all no one was promised a tomorrow.

********************************  
Luke did his best to comfort his crying wife, but she was inconsolable. They both had gotten very close to Daryl and Chrissy over the past 3 years and considered them family. Luke himself was having a hard time controlling his emotions.  
“We need to get it all out now Colleen because Daryl is going to need us tomorrow to be strong for him.”

********************************

Hershel entered the diner on Christmas morning dressed as jolly ole St. Nick himself at precisely 7 am. The children cheered as they spied him. The adults, on the other hand looked to be at a funeral. With tear stained faces mixed with a sleepless night. He sadly shook his head at the sight before him. Christmas would be heartbroken if she saw everyone like this on Christmas day. Her day.  
“What would our Christmas say if she could see all your sad faces this day? The day her and Daryl’s daughter will be born. What would she say seeing you all crying for her instead of celebrating the newest child of the Clan Dixon? She loved us all so very much, but it’s safe to say that Daryl held her heart and he made her even happier and that’s saying a lot about how she felt about him. We need to turn our frowns upside down and celebrate the birth of her child. She is blessing us with a part of herself. She’s still here with us living inside the newest member of our family. We need to remember Chrissy and how happy she always was. How she brought us all together and made us all family. We all hold a piece of her generous heart inside us. Now let’s get ready to Celebrate the newest addition to our family the way Chrissy would want us to do it.  
The diner erupted with cheers for their newest addition to the family.  
“Father Gabriel will be here at noon with the parish bus to take us all to the hospital where we can take turns seeing our new family member. Your carts will be safely locked up in here and then will come back to have our Christmas diner. So… eat up, get your showers, wash your clothes, and enjoy this Christmas day the way our Christmas likes it, dammit!” 

*****************************

It was 6:38 when Daryl stepped off the elevator on the 6th floor and headed for his wife’s room. The nurse’s station was empty as were the halls. They were getting ready for shift change at 7 am. His mind simply wouldn’t stop so it took a second to register that her room was empty. He backed out of the room and checked the number. It was her room. Panic began to set in.  
He started down the hall to find someone, anyone who could answer his questions. He saw the young candy striper Enid coming out of a room with her cart.  
“Enid! Where’s Chrissy?” He asked grabbing her arm.  
“Daryl!” She responded with a smile. “Congratulations on your baby girl. I took a quick peek this morning.”  
“What? They not doing the C-section until 8 this morning.”  
“She went into labor about 2 this morning. I thought you knew they were calling you as they rushed her down to the maternity ward.”  
“What? Where?”  
“Fourth floor.” She said, but he was already running away cursing out loud as he got on the elevator about stupid people who should’ve called him.

As the doors closed, Daryl felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t stop the tears if his life depended on it. He didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Chrissy. He hit the elevator wall. Why hadn’t they called him? What had happened? The surgery was scheduled for 8 am. His love was gone. He hadn’t got to hold her one last time. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands as the doors opened on the 4th floor. He went to nurse’s station only to find it empty.  
“Dammit!” He said under his breath checking his watch. 6:47. Beside the nurse’s station was the huge nursery window. He took in an audible breath and looked inside. He didn’t have to be told which child was his. There were only 5 babies in there and only one of them had porcelain skin and red hair like her beautiful Mother.  
With no one around, Daryl allowed himself to cry. He cried from both the happiness of seeing his daughter and the sadness of losing his wife. But it all came to a halt when his daughter began to cry. Daryl frantically looked up and down the hall for a nurse or doctor, anyone really. He tried the door only to find it locked.  
“Is there anyone here!” He yelled out. How could they just leave his baby alone to cry like that? He rammed the locked door with his shoulder. He felt a pair of strong arms grab him. He struggled to get away.  
“Deryl! Deryl! Stop it!”  
“Let me go Merle! My daughter is crying and these assholes are nowhere to be found!” Daryl said still trying to shake his brother loose.  
Merle caught sight of a panicked nurse on the phone inside the nursery.  
“Deryl, there’s a nurse inside! Dammit brother! She’s probably calling for security.”  
Rick stepped out of the elevator and into mayhem. Merle was holding back and very distraught Daryl. Doctors and nurses were running in the hallway to see what all the commotion was about. He went to see what was the matter and to try to calm Daryl down.  
Security did indeed arrive and Rick took control. Being the Sheriff did have its advantages. He took Daryl’s face into his hands.  
“Daryl, look at me!”  
“Rick, my baby is crying and the door is locked, I need to get to her! Help me.”  
“I can’t help you until you calm down, you’re scaring everyone.”  
Daryl stopped struggling and took a deep breath. The head nurse approached Rick.  
“Deanna, this is Daryl Dixon.” Deanna looked at Daryl with sympathy and nodded her understanding.  
“What kind of a nurse are you locking babies up and just letting them cry?”  
“Mr. Dixon, there is always a nurse present in the nursery, and….babies cry, it’s what they do, and with all the racket you’re making you now we have all the babies crying.” She reprimanded him.  
Daryl looked in the window and yes, all the babies were now crying.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t find anyone and my daughter was crying.”  
“So…you thought to break down the door?”  
“Yes, I needed to get to her.”  
“Have you ever held a newborn Mr. Dixon?” She asked him.  
Daryl thought about lying so he could get to his daughter, then changed his mind because he didn’t want to do it wrong.  
“No.”  
“Follow me.” She said using a key card to open the nursery door.  
“Please sit down there.” She said pointing to a rocking chair. He did as she said, suddenly feeling a little nervous now that he was about to hold their daughter, he hoped he didn’t break her.  
He watched as she picked up his screaming daughter and brought her to him.  
“Now just relax and make sure you support her head.” She said laying the crying baby girl in his arms. This time Daryl didn’t know he had tears running down his face as he held his daughter for the very first time.  
“Hi sweetheart, it’s me Daddy.” He managed to croak out softly. His daughter stopped crying. Deanna looked at them and smiled.  
“She knows your voice, you must have talked around her a lot while she was in the womb.” She said clearly surprised.  
“I read to her every night.” Daryl told her not taking his eyes off his sweet baby.  
More nurses came in to sooth the crying babies, then he watched as they were wheeled out one by one, leaving him alone with his daughter.  
“You look just like Mommy, you’re are our Christmas Miracle. I’m gonna do my best to take good care of you. I already love you so much. It’ll be just the two of us, but we’re Dixons, we’re tough. I wish you could have met mommy, you would have loved her so much. She had the biggest heart in the whole wide world. Her birthday was on Christmas day too.”  
He touched her tiny hand with his finger and she grabbed hold of it. He barked out a choked laugh.  
“Oh, you have quite the grip there. Don’t think you can wrap me around your little finger like your mama did.”

***************************

Rick and Merle stood just out of sight around the corner listening to Daryl talk to his daughter. It was both beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time. Neither had dry eyes.

****************************

Both of Chrissy’s doctors came running down the hall. Siddiq, her brain surgeon and Michonne her OBGYN. They both had been paged when Daryl showed up in the maternity ward.  
“Where’s Daryl?” Michonne asked with worry.  
“He’s inside holding his daughter.” Rick told her.  
“Has he seen Christmas yet?”  
“What? Christmas is still alive?” Merle asked her. Michonne was shocked that they didn’t know.  
“We left Daryl a message, well a lot of messages, telling him that we wouldn’t take Crissy off of life support until he got here. We never heard back from him.”  
“Oh my God! He thinks she’s already gone and that you didn’t call him.” Rick told them. “He nearly broke the door down to the nursery when he got here.”  
“Wait, you better let us tell him before he sees you. I don’t want him attacking you and today he’s not thinking straight, he feels betrayed right now.” Rick told them.  
“Sheriff, we tried reaching him all night as soon as she went into labor.” Michonne told him.  
“We’ll get this all straightened out…. and you can call me…. Rick.” He said giving her a shy smile, which she returned.  
“Merle, you take the baby and I’ll tell him.” Rick said before they stepped back inside. Merle nodded his agreement.  
“Hey brother, can I hold my favorite niece?”  
Daryl stood up and told Merle to sit down. For about 30 seconds both men thought he wasn’t going to give up holding his daughter.  
“Daddy will be standing right here. Uncle Merle wants to hold you for just a few seconds. I’m not leaving you so don’t you worry. I’ll be right here next to you.” Daryl told her kissing the top of her little head.  
“Make sure you support her neck and head and don’t hold her too tight.” Daryl told him.  
“She’s beautiful Daryl.” Rick said smiling down at the baby.  
“Just like her Mother.” Daryl said sadly.  
“Daryl, I talked to Siddiq and Michonne, they said they called and left messages all night as soon as Chrissy went into labor.”  
“They’re lying Rick. You know that I have my phone on me 24/7 since this happened. I even sleep with the dam thing.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, holding it up for Rick to see. Then he pushed the button to open it to show him that there were no messages.  
“Dammit! It’s dead! I must not have charged it last night!” He said running a hand down his face.  
“It’s my fault! It’s my fault I didn’t get to say goodbye! It’s my fault that I wasn’t here to see my daughter being born!”  
“Daryl…” Rick began.  
“How can I be responsible for a baby when I can’t even keep my god dam phone charged?” Daryl’s voice was raising with each sentence he spoke. He was becoming more and more agitated.  
“Daryl! Christmas is still on life support! She’s not gone yet!”  
Daryl swung around.  
“What?”  
“They didn’t take her off life support because you weren’t here yet.”  
“She’s still alive? Where? I was in her room and it was empty.”  
“She just had a baby, she’s in a room right here on this floor.”  
“Why didn’t anyone tell me that?”  
“Daryl you haven’t given anyone a chance to tell you anything. You’ve been upset.” Rick reminded him gently.  
Daryl took a few deep breaths and allowed Ricks words to sink in. His wife was still alive. He’d be able to say goodbye. He’d be able to show her their daughter. He’d be able to tell her Happy Birthday…..  
“Can I hold her?” Rick asked pulling Daryl from his thoughts.  
He took his daughter from his brother’s arms.  
“Sit down.” He told Rick.  
“You do remember that I have two children that were once newborns….”  
“They were yours, this one is mine. Sit.” Daryl said brooking no argument, before laying his daughter in Ricks arms.  
Michonne and Siddiq chose that minute to make their entrance. As soon as Daryl saw them, he knew, he knew the dreaded moment had come. He reached for and picked up his daughter holding her close.  
“Do you want a few minutes with her before we take her off of the life support? Then you can stay with her until…..”  
“Yes.” Daryl interrupted her and began moving toward the door.  
“Daryl, wait.”  
“What?” He asked impatiently. He was on the verge of breaking. He didn’t want to fall apart in front of everyone.  
“Your daughter needs to be in the cart to wheel her to the room.” Michonne began to explain.  
“She’s mine.” Daryl said.  
“Daryl it’s hospital policy even for us, just like all patients are wheeled to the door when leaving.”  
Daryl wanted, no needed to see his wife so he grudgingly complied. As soon as he laid her down, she began to cry. He placed his large hand on her tiny chest.  
“It’s okay sweetheart daddy’s here.” He said softly. She grabbed hold of his fingers and calmed hearing his soothing voice.  
As they walked down the hall, Daryl heart was beating out of his chest. This was it. He’d being saying his goodbyes to the only thing good he’d ever had in his life. No one spoke until they were standing outside the door of her room.  
“We’ll wait out here Daryl, take all the time you need.” Michonne told him with her hand on his arm. Daryl only nodded because he didn’t trust his voice at this point. Siddiq opened the door and Daryl wheeled his daughter inside. He heard the soft click of the door closing behind him.  
He allowed his tears to fall as he looked down at his heart and soul, his everything.  
“You did it sweetheart, our Christmas Miracle is here and she’s perfect.” Daryl choked out as he leaned down and kissed her head. He wanted to kiss her lips but would have to wait for that.  
“She looks just like you thank god. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for it honey, my phone was dead because I forgot to charge it yesterday. I’m a terrible husband. How am I going to be a good father? I’m scared Chrissy. I don’t know what to do. I don’t think I can do this without you.  
“They’re going to remove all the life support soon, do you think you can hold on long enough to hold our baby, our Christmas Miracle? I want her to meet you to touch you. I want her to feel your heartbeat, your breath, your soft skin. I want that without all the tubes and the beeping machines. Do you think you can do that one last thing? Dammit this is so unfair! Our daughter needs you! She needs YOU! Why couldn’t it have been me? It’s all my fault Chrissy, I’m bad luck.” He said with his hands in his hair.  
“No, it’s your fault for making me love you! Don’t you know we Dixons are cursed, you’re the good one, you didn’t deserve this!” He broke. He sat in the chair beside her bed and held his head in his hands and cried. He cried like he’d never cried before.  
“God… if you really exist…take me and leave her!” He begged the entity he’d never believed in but knew she did. His grief was draining him of his soul. He didn’t want to live anymore.  
“Should we go in?” Michonne asked Merle anxiously. They heard everything standing outside the door.  
“No, he needs to get it all out.”  
“But the baby….”  
“I’m gonna forget that you even implied that Deryl would harm his daughter.” Merle said angerly standing in front of the door.  
Daryl was lost in his despair until he heard his baby girl cry. When everything seemed lost to him, that one little cry pulled him back into the present. He jumped up and gently reached for her rocking on his feet holding her tiny frail frame against his broad chest.  
“I’m sorry Chrissy, none of this is your fault.” Daryl said sitting in the chair and rubbing small circle on their daughters back, while his tears fell.  
He knew he was putting off the inevitable. He knew he was making them all wait outside the door. He knew he was being selfish and didn’t care one bit. He closed his eyes and took his wife’s hand into his own. It was something they did all the time. Holding hands… so simple, yet he craved it, lived for the moments, and never tired of it.  
The four people in the hallway were somber and quiet. A life given, a life taken away and the man who bridged the two. It was almost too much to bear witness to on this Christmas day.

It was about 30 minutes later that Daryl called for them.  
Daryl sat in the chair holding their daughter while he waited, whispering to her.  
“Everything is going to be okay, Daddy’s here.”  
Siddiq and Michonne worked quickly and quietly. They wanted Daryl to have a little more time with Christmas. Although their expressions never changed, they had tears in their eyes just waiting to fall. When they finished, Michonne laid a hand on Daryl’s shoulder giving it a small squeeze.  
“We’ll be outside when ….. Take all the time you need.” Michonne said for the second time in the past hour. They left and quietly closed the door.  
Daryl laid his daughter down long enough to take off his boots and flannel shirt. He wanted, needed to hold his wife in his arms one last time. He slid Chrissy closer to the rail then he unwrapped their sweet girl and took off the little sleeper she was wearing until only her tiny diaper remained. He picked her up and took her to her Mommy.  
“You ready to meet mommy?” He asked her as he pulled down the sheet covering Chrissy to her waist. She was naked he noted. They hadn’t dressed her in the pretty gown Daryl had bought for her for this day. He leaned in and kissed his wife’s lips for the first time in 7 agonizing months. They were as soft as he remembered and warm.  
He sat down and placed their little girl on her mommy’s chest with her head over her heart. He laid down beside her putting one arm under her neck to hold her to him like they did at home. He pulled up the sheet and laid on his side facing them. He put his wife’s hand on the back of their baby and put his hand on top of hers.  
“Hear mommy’s heart, can you feel it sweetheart? She loves you so much.” He buried his face into Chrissy’s neck taking in her scent for the last time and cried. He cried for all three of them.  
“She’s our Christmas Miracle sweetheart, you sure do make pretty babies. I love you Christmas. I’ll make sure she knows what a wonderful person you are and how much you wanted and love her, I promise honey, I give you my word.” He cried some more kissing her neck, her cheek, whatever his lips could reach. He raised his head over and over to reach her lips.

Merle looked through the small window in the door and swallowed hard. He pulled out his phone and snapped a couple pictures before excusing himself.  
“I’ll be back gotta use the john.” He barely whispered and made a hasty retreat. It was just too much to see. But he thought his brother may want the picture someday. It would be the only picture of the three of them together. He made his way into a stall and let himself cry for his brother and Chrissy and their baby who would never know her Mother.  
Rick had seen things as a sheriff, horrible things and was used to making sure his poker face was firmly in place. But as he too looked through the window, he could feel it slipping. These people were so close to his heart, and he loved them very much. It was both beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time.

*****************************

“Please don’t leave us Chrissy, we can’t live without you.” Daryl whispered. He heard a sucking noise and opened his eyes to see that his Daughter had found one of Christmas’s nipples and was greedily sucking the nourishment she needed.

******************************

Christmas could feel a weight on her chest and a pulling at her nipple. She tried to open her eyes and failed. What was wrong with her?”

*******************************

He lifted his head to look at the only woman he ever loved. He saw the tears disappearing into her hairline and panicked. He had been informed that when she left this world, her bodily functions would release.  
“No Chrissy! Not yet, just give us a few more minutes please, I’m begging you, not yet!” Daryl pleaded burying his face again into to her neck. With his eyes closed he missed the slight parting of her lips and the hand that came up resting on their daughter’s head. He was back to openly crying so he didn’t hear the barely audible “shhh…sokay.”  
It was feeling a hand on top of his patting it that brought him back. Thinking it was Merle or Rick, he opened his eyes. But it wasn’t either of them, it was Chrissy’s hand. His eyes swung to her face.  
“Chrissy?” He asked, not yet willing to believe.  
“Froat hurt.” She barely breathed out.  
“It’s from the respirator.”  
“Baby?” She whispered.  
“We had a girl, she’s our Christmas Miracle.” He told her still shocked. Was he dreaming? He wasn’t sure.  
“Perfec… name.”  
“I haven’t thought of one yet. But now you can pick. I need to get the doctors!”  
She held his hand.  
“Cistmas Mirac perft.” She breathed out.  
He kissed her face all over. “Are you really here?”

******************************

“How long before….” Rick’s voice trailed off, but they knew what he was asking.  
“Anywhere from minutes to hours. I once had a patient that went as long as 22 hours and 18 minutes.” 

*******************************

“Daryl….lift my head….I need to see her.” Chrissy croaked out. Her throat was really sore.  
Daryl sat up and lifted her head up to see their daughter nursing at her breast.”  
“Beautif Dar.”  
“Just like her Mother.”  
“Can raise … bed…burp her.”  
Daryl searched for the bed controls and couldn’t find it, so he raised her back up to a sitting position with his arm around both of them and crawled up behind her, leaving them nestled between his legs.  
“Arm don work…shoulder … burp.”  
Daryl moved their precious daughter to her mother’s shoulder and placed Chrissy’s hand on her tiny back. Christmas gave her husband a grateful look.  
“Kiss me.” She whispered. He was more than happy to oblige.  
“Love you.” She told him and he held her a little tighter.  
“They told me ….. you were gonna die….” 

*****************************

After Merle pulled himself together, he headed back to the others. He needed to be strong for his brother not balling like a little girl in the bathroom. As he joined the others he glanced through the small window and froze.  
“She’s awake!” He him to himself, but the others heard.  
“What?” They said in unison.  
“She’s awake!” He said louder and opened the door to go in, with everyone on his heels. No one could believe it especially Michonne and Siddiq. Everyone was talking at once except for Daryl and Chrissy who only had eyes for each other and their little Christmas Miracle.  
They knew Chrissy had a long road to recovery ahead of her, but for Chrissy….with her husband and daughter by her side she wasn’t worried.  
Rick and Merle went out to call everyone and share the good news.  
Daryl finally looked at them.  
“Tell whoever you gotta tell, but I’m moving in here until both my girls can come home.” 

Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
